


Overt Meets Covert

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May's a SHIELD agent, but Darcy isn't going to hold that against her. She <i>is</i> going to ask May out, though, or try to. Because SHIELD agent or not, May's maybe the most awesome person Darcy's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overt Meets Covert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "soldier, sailor, airman: armed forces member", for [Femslash Friday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-friday), and for [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/703549.html?thread=92863805#t92863805) "May/Darcy, Darcy asking Melinda out on a date".

The thing is, Darcy’s not exactly a fan of SHIELD. Not that SHIELD technically exists anymore, not since Captain America blew those Helicarriers out of the sky and brought the whole thing crumbling down. She’s not sure if the crew she’s been spending time with lately can really be _called_ SHIELD, if SHIELD is dead and all.

But that’s what they call _themselves_ , and they sure as hell dress like those the SHIELD agents that swooped in on Darcy and Jane and Erik back in New Mexico, so Darcy’s willing to call a spade a spade.

Darcy’s not a fan of SHIELD, but she _is_ a fan of Melinda May. More than simply a fan, because whatever she feels for May has veered way past mere admiration and gone straight into full ‘have my children’ mode.

Basically, Darcy has a giant, embarrassing, all-encompassing, sickeningly earnest _crush_.

May being a SHIELD agent should be a deterrent, but it’s absolutely not, no matter how little Darcy thinks of the organisation. It actually kind of makes the crush _worse_ , because May looks really damn good in that uniform, with the tight black fabric and the Kevlar and the earpiece. 

It’s the gun, too - Darcy’s not into guns, but she’s seen May wielding a weapon before and it kind of _does_ things for her. Does things _to_ her, by which she means ‘gets Darcy really hot under the collar’. Admittedly it might not be the gun so much as some sort of competency kink, or just being really turned-on by how well-trained and dangerous May is, because Darcy’s had a similar reaction to seeing May fight bad guys with her bare fists.

It’s not only the ‘frighteningly sexy covert operative’ thing May has going, though. True, that is really, _really_ appealing. But it’s also just _May_ ; who she is behind the SHIELD façade. It’s her poker face, and the softness underneath, and how she cares for people, looking out for them in ways they don’t even notice. It’s the way she warms up the more Darcy gets to know her. It’s her intelligence and her loyalty and her sardonic one-liners, because if living in England has taught Darcy anything, it’s an appreciation for a dry sense of humour.

So Darcy has a crush. A _big_ one. And normally she’d do what any reasonable person would do - obsess endlessly, doodle hearts all over her notebook, imagine their perfect life together, but never actually _say_ anything.

But Darcy’s life is kind of crazy these days. That’s the whole reason she’s been spending time with SHIELD - because her proximity to superhero-related business has put a target on her back. Having her life saved more than once, having her life saved by _May_ , it’s made Darcy realise that you can’t just wait around and expect life to happen _to_ you. You have go out and _grab_ it.

Which is easy in theory. In practice? Not so much.

But she’s gonna _try_.

May looks back at her with that carefully blank expression, but Darcy’s not going to be put off. She takes a deep breath, balls her hands into fists, and _goes_ for it.

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?”

There, that wasn’t so bad. 

Except May isn’t reacting. At all. But Darcy didn’t spend all that time rehearsing this for nothing, so she barrels on.

“I know you probably think it’s a bad idea, because you’re SHIELD and that makes it dangerous for anyone to get close to you and blah blah blah. But remember that part where my roommates are an acclaimed astrophysicist known for working with the Avengers and, oh yeah, an _actual Avenger_!? I’d say that means I’m already well aware of the risks, so don’t even _try_ that with me.”

She stops, breathes in again. 

May’s still not reacting.

“So you can’t use that as an excuse not to date me. But, uh, if you don’t _want_ to? Date me, that is. I get that, and I won’t be upset or anything. Just saying. Because I realise I got a little confrontational there, sort of, and this isn’t exactly going as well as it did in front of my bathroom mirror.”

May just watches her.

“Okay,” Darcy sighs, managing a smile. “Good talk.”

She’s almost turned away when May says, “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Darcy doesn’t gape at her. At least, she doesn’t gape _too_ much. “Eight?”

“You like Italian?” May asks, her voice even.

“ _Everyone_ likes Italian,” Darcy points out. But she’s already backing away, because she doesn’t want to push this, doesn’t want to push her luck. May just agreed to go on a _date_. With _her_. Darcy’s pretty sure if she so much as blinks wrong right now, the universe will find a way to take this away from her, so she’s not going to tempt fate. “Eight o’clock?”

“Eight o’clock,” May confirms, all business, and Darcy spins on her heel and starts to quickly walk away, because she’s only got five hours to freak out at Jane over the phone and figure out what the hell to wear.

One thing Darcy _does_ like about SHIELD, besides May, is that they’re big on keeping up appearances. That means they keep their stupidly big SUVs nice and clean, the black paint and dark windows all shiny with not a single fingerprint on them. 

Which means Darcy gets a clear view of May in the reflection on the car’s window, just in time to see May’s small but sweet little smile.


End file.
